Children of Mana
by Reveric Tigeress
Summary: All of the characters of LoM and more are thrown in to a maelstrom of adventures as our heroine(Miizu) and her brother(Hiinu) try to survive to help one and all.(first Fic for LoM! RR please .)
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters of Legend of Mana. I am only writing a fanfiction to entertain other LoM fans. Please enjoy and R/R.  
  
Stolen Princess  
  
Miizu woke up to the sound of L'il Cactus scribbling his thoughts into his leafy diary. When he returned to his pot, she sat up and stretched. She wondered how thing were. She had been resting for months now since she went up the Mana tree. Yet something felt wrong.  
  
"I must be hungry," she muttered standing up and walking to the stairs. She cringed as she heard a crash downstairs and ran down the steps. When she finally made it down she saw the source of the noise and nearly slipped on a squashed apricat. Bud and Lisa had shock in their large eyes as they gazed at Miizu who sighed.  
  
"What happened?" She inquired putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"We were going to make you breakfast-" Bud started.  
  
"-Bud broke the-"Lisa interuppted  
  
"-She was trying to take it away fr-"  
  
"-Then we were both pulling"  
  
"And I didn't do it!" Lisa and Bud ended at the same time.  
  
"Just clean it up..."Miizu sighed. "Both of you" With that said she turned to the steps. "Oh and I'm going to go out for a bit after I change. Keep the house clean and I'll get you guys something special, alright?" She walked up the steps smiling as she heard Bud and Lisa cheer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miizu was barely out of the door when she saw the figure of a red dragoon. She smiled grimly and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Larc...how nice to see you..."She said with a quirk of a thing brow. "What is it?"  
  
"Sierra..." He managed to choke out before falling to one knee.  
  
"Larc!" Miizu ran to his side and helped him up. "You stupid beast..what did you do to yourself!?!" She demanded with eyes full of concern.  
  
"I tried to stop him..." Larc sighed "But I couldn't...I'm his servant..."  
  
"What are you rambling about?"  
  
"Drakonis took Sierra...she traded herself in for my sake."  
  
"But I thought you two were rejoined. I thought he didn't own you any longer!"  
  
"We thought so too..." Larc pulled back "Miizu...I know you are angry at me for tricking you into helping Drakonis but...this is for Sierra."  
  
"Larc..."Miizu sighed bitterly. "How many times have I told you? We're friends. I'll help you save Sierra...lemme guess...the Underworld?"  
  
"Yes..." Larc smiled. It was quite rare since he almost never smiled. " I thank you"  
  
" Well let's go then!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It did not take them too long to go to the Underworld. They knew the place well. Miizu couldn't remember exactly where to find Drakonis so she had to follow Larc's lead. They come across monsters that Miizu had never seen before. It was quite difficult since she had stopped fighting for a while. Shre felt a bit overwhelmed until a shink of a sword sliced through one. Miizu turned and smiled seeing her brother Hiinu.  
  
"You've become rusty there, sis." He spoke with a cocky smirk.  
  
"Oh shut up..." Miizu scolded affectionately and hugged him which caused her to drop her spear. "Where were you all this time, Hiinu?"  
  
"Don't tell me you're getting soft, Miizu!" Hiinu laughed. "Too many adventures for you hm? I heard you cried for some race. Is this true?"  
  
"I-I..." Miinu blushed and sighed. "I'm still tough!...I cried because I loved them..."  
  
"Sorry to interuppt this reunion but Sierra is in grave danger." Larc coughed.  
  
"He's right!" Miizu nodded. "We'll discuss this later. Right now we must find her." So they ran onward defeating monster after monster. Larc smelled the air and ran ahead. Miizu and Hiinu caught up in a moment.They heard an argument coming from Dragkonis' lair. They ran in to see Sierra almost in tears as she stood with her teeth clenched.  
  
"You're a bastard!" She cried. "You hold no honor!"  
  
"I said that I wouldn't take Larc as a servant. I said nothing about killing him or Miizu." Drakonis shrugged with a cool and calm smile. "They're here now...Kill them"  
  
"No!" Sierra cried out. "I can't!"  
  
"Hmph...You signed in blood." Drakonis reminded her. Miizu walked forward.  
  
"You can't do this, Drakonis!" She cried. "She belongs to the White dragon and you know that. She is too good to do such foul deeds!" Drakonis just laughed at her.  
  
"Drakonis." Hiinu stood forward. "I am not a dragoon but allow me to take her place. As long as you promise to keep the free and out of harms way."  
  
"Hiinu no!" Miizu cried out in panic. "He can't be trusted!"  
  
"You have a deal!" Drakonis laughed and they shook hands.  
  
"HIINU!" Miizu screamed as she ran towrads him. A bright light flashed and suddenly Miizu was home. She looked around and saw Larc and Sierra. Hiinu appeared in spirit form and shrugged with a sheepish smile.  
  
"I had to protect you Miizu." He said. "I won't be trapped forever...don't worry..." He then faded.  
  
"Hiinu..." Miizu sobbed crumpling to the floor. "Why?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Okay I know the chapter is short but hings will get better as time goes on. Romance on the way!)  
  
SHORT SUMMARY OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
Hiinu is sent on a mission that gets Miizu involved. What will come of this? 


	2. Twisted Hope

Twisted Hope  
  
Miizu told L'il Cactus of her adventure with tears in her eyes. She walked down the steps after and found Bud and Lisa cleaning the house. She could tell something was wrong by their behavior. Miizu cleared her throat and the children stopped. Large eyes gazed at Miizu as she spoke.  
  
"What's wrong this time?" She inquired with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Elazul came over" Lisa said. "He's waiting outside."  
  
"He said he needed to.talk" Bud made shifty eyes.  
  
"Hmph."Miizu walked towards the door. "Take a break today.Cherish each other." With that said, she walked out of the door to the bright and sunny day. She met the gaze of Elazul and closed the door behind her.  
  
"What's going on this time?" She asked the stern looking Jumi.  
  
"Pearl has been kidnapped." Elazul replied. "She's been taken to the desert. I.I don't really know my way around it."  
  
"Okay I'll help you." Miizu smiled slightly. "Does Boyd know of this?"  
  
"He's at the desert already."Elazul sighed. "He's a nuisance."  
  
"Did you see the kidnapper?" Miizu questioned curiously.  
  
"Kinda. he left before I could really see what he looked like." Elazul shook is head.  
  
"Hm.well let's go then!" She announced and off they went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miizu poked the sand as Elazul questioned a friendly monster. When he returned to her he shook his head. They continued forward. Miizu understood Elazul's worry. She thought about Hiinu and lowered her eyes.  
  
"What ails you?" Elazul asked hiding the concern he felt.  
  
"My.brother is.working for the wrong guy.it's complicated"  
  
"Well I'm up to listening." Elazul shrugged  
  
"I'm not up to telling." Miizu shook her head. "I hate being so useless."   
  
"You're very cold today" Elazul commented.  
  
"Am I?" Miizu asked before she could hide her insecurity.  
  
"You used to greet me with a friendly smile." Elazul shrugged.  
  
"I-I guess I am a little.grumpy."  
  
"Maybe talking will help you."  
  
"Since when did you become so concerned?" Miizu stopped in her tracks. Since when did Elazul start caring? "Okay who are you!?!" She demanded pointing the spear at the Jumi. The impostor sighed.  
  
"Well it looks like I've been caught." The form of Elazul shifted into the form of Hiinu. "Sorry Miizu." He raised his sword and hit her in the head with the butt of it. Of course she was knocked out by this blow. Before he could pick her unconscious body up, an angry mouse came galloping up. Hiinu growled and disappeared in a blast of fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Miizu opened her eyes, she saw the angry face of Inspector Boyd. She groaned and held her head as she sat up. She took a glance at her surroundings which confirmed that she was still in the desert.  
  
"What happened?" She groaned shaking her head.  
  
"Who was that suspicious character with you?" Inspector Boyd demanded.  
  
"Hiinu?" She looked around. "Dammit! He's gone.You chased him away didn't you?" She shook the inspector in her blind rage.  
  
"Get your paws off me!" He pushed her back. "He kidnapped that Jumi girl.what's her name? Pearl!"  
  
"So someone did kidnap her?" Miinu implored.  
  
"And that Jumi, Elazul" Inspector Boyd announced. Miinu growled grabbing her spear and stood up. She started to run as fast as she could. Brother or not, Hiinu was going to far by involving the Jumi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Miizu had run for quite some time. She didn't know where to go or what to do. It was all a puzzle as usual. She cleared her mind and pondered on what this puzzle could be. Then a gleam caught her eye. Of course! If she could find the Jumi then she could find her brother! She ran to find someone who could have seen them. She saw a helmeted duck and quickly approached him.  
  
"I come in peace."She said taking slow steps.  
  
"What do ya want?" the duck snapped.  
  
"Have you seen any Jumi around?" Miinu asked  
  
"Yeah.they went to the very west of this desert." The duck replied.  
  
"Thanks!" Miizu cried and headed west. She had never moved so quick in her life. The monsters were quite easy this time around. As a matter-of-fact, she noticed they were to easy when she made it to the far west. Before she could figure out why, the ground rumbled. Shit! Another trap! She fell through the sand and into darkness.   
  
When she finally landed on the hard ground, she noted a single torch that lit the room dimly. Miizu stood up and looked around. Pearl and Elazul were standing there side by side staring at her.  
  
"Pearl! Elazul!" Miizu stood up and smiled with joy. She was so happy to see them. Elazul took a step forward and unsheathed his sword. Pearl suddenly turned into Black Pearl. It didn't take Miizu long to figure out that they were about to attack. "What's wrong with you guys? It's me! Miizu!"  
  
"Master wishes us to dispose of Miizu." Black Pearl spoke monotonously.  
  
"Dispose of Miizu!" Elazul shouted swinging his sword. Miizu gasped and blocked with her spear.  
  
"Stop guys or I'll hurt you!" Miizu cried out parrying both attackers' attacks.  
  
"But Master wishes it." Elazul said. Miizu gazed into his eyes and gasped. They were glazed over! He was being hypnotized. Miizu jumped back and threw her spear at Black Pearl's shoulder with such a force that the Jumi was pinned. Now she needed to deal with the other one. She scanned her mind of knowledge about hypnosis. She knew that distracting the controller would clear the minds of the Jumi. If her calculations were correct, she would say her brother was the controller.   
  
But why would he want to kill me? Miizu thought. "Of course!" She shouted. If he knows me, I'd rather run then kill those I care for.which would mean he wants me to leave him alone! But I'll just do the unexpected. Miizu grinned and grabbed Elazul. She pulled the Jumi towards her and kissed him.  
"Miizu what are you doing!?!" Hiinu jumped out of the shadows. Miizu kicked him in the head and knocked him out. With her brother unconscious the Jumi were free. Miizu worked quickly. She removed the spear from Black Pearl's arm.  
  
"What happened?" Black Pearl asked.  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now.we need to go!" Miizu said. They all nodded and ran.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the whole story was explained, Elazul shook his head in embarrassment as Miizu tended to Black Pearl's injury.  
  
"How could we be manipulated so easily?" Elazul asked.  
  
"He works with a very strong man.Drakonis." Miizu replied. "it's not Hiinu's fault! I'll save him soon." With that said she bandaged Black Pearl's wound and stood up. "I have to go check up on Lisa and Bud.I will.see you another time Elazul."  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Elazul asked. Miizu blinked.  
  
"Uh sure.." Miizu smiled. "If you can handle it."  
  
"I sure could" Elazul smirked. Black Pearl laughed at them with a secretive knowledge in her eyes. She bid them good luck and went on her way to the Jumi City. So off when Miizu with her Jumi companion to her home. What they would encounter next is only.TO BE CONTINUED!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Chapter Preview: Miizu finds her home a mess. But.where are Lisa and Bud?  
  
Author's note: Okay! I got this one done. I'm glad you kiddies like it! I apologize for taking so long. You know the whole school thing. It gets increasingly difficult at this point so thanks for baring with me. 


	3. Lost

Lost  
  
Miizu opened the door and gasped at the sight of the disheveled room. The tables were turned over and everything was out of place. Miizu growled about Lisa and Bud's untidiness.  
  
"Where are you two!?!" She shouted on the top of her lungs. "You guys are in big trouble!" The only reply she recieved was silence. Miizu blinked in confusion and ran through the house searching for the children. "Bud? Lisa?.........Oh no..." Miizu ran out into the front of the house and into Elazul. He held her up by her waist and gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" He inquired calmly.  
  
  
  
"The kids are gone! Someone took them!" Miizu cried. "I bet you anything it's Hiinu but I don't know where he is..."   
  
"We'll find him." Elazul smiled reassuringly "Together."  
  
"But what about Pearl?" Miizu asked. "Aren't you-" Elazul shook his head and interuppted her sentence.  
  
  
  
"You should worry about Bud and Lisa." He urged sternly. "Pearl's fine."  
  
"Why have you been so nice to me?" Miizu inquired suspiciously.  
  
"No one has dared to cry for my race and then you came along and got into our business." Elazul shrugged and smirked. "I guess I want to show you my gratitude.  
  
"Thanks..." Miizu lowered her eyes and looked up again with the same old flare. "Let's find Bud and Lisa!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Polpota Harbor, Miizu and Elazul questioned the people about Lisa and Bud. Just wjen they were about to give up, Flameshe appeared.  
  
"I saw those kids" She announced with a frown. "They were making quite the rucus at Madora Beach. You need to calm those kids down, or at least provide a better babysitter for them."  
  
"Who was with them?" Elazul demanded quite rudely. Flameshe humphed and turned to Miizu. Who in turn, covered Elazul's mouth before he could spout insults.  
  
"This handsome man with a sword was with them. He kind of looked like you in a strange way." Flameshe explained. "He was very polite to me."  
  
"Hiinu..." Miizu whispered. "Leave it to him to sink so low..." She looked at Flameshe with pleading eyes. "Did he say where he was going next?"  
  
  
  
"Why yes." Flameshe chuckled. "He said he was going to visit Lake Kilma then he was going to come here."   
  
"What's with him visiting these bodies of water...?" Miizu thought aloud.  
  
"Beats me..." Flameshe shrugged. "But he is the only human I'm willing to see."  
  
"How nice..." Miizu blinked. "How long ago did you see him at Madora Beach?"  
  
"A few hours ago" Flameshe replied.  
  
"So he must be at Lake Kilma..."Miizu grabbed Elazul by the arm signaling departure. "Thank you! I'm sure we'll see eachother again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When arriving at Lake Kilma, Miizu was bombarded by angered fairies. Their anger was not triggered by the usual hatred toward human beings.  
  
"We cannot let you pass!" a bluish fairy cried indignantly.  
  
"Why not?" Miizu queried although she had a good feeling she knew the answer.  
  
"We do not want you bothering Hiinu!" A yellowish fairy snapped.   
  
"I need to see mt brother..." Miizu spoke as calmly as she could.  
  
"No!" a pinkish fairy yelled. "We won't let you!"  
  
"Elazul..." Miizu sighed and led him out of the fairies' earshot. "I'm lost. I don't know what to do at this point."  
  
"Wait at Polpota Harbor." Elazul replied. "He is going there afterall."  
  
"Yeah! But..." Miizu forwned "Wouldn't he expect us to be there?"  
  
"It is kind of odd that he gave Flameshe information so freely." Elazul agreed "But mermaids can sometimes charm people into telling them anything."  
  
"That might be what he wants us to think..." Miizu growled in frustraion. "I don't know! But I can't leave those kids in his hands...I have to go whether it's a trap or not. Elazul...I don't want you to come with me..."  
  
"Why is that?" Elazul crossed his arms over his chest. Miizu never met his gaze.  
  
"This is none of your business." Miizu replied with a calm lie.  
  
"You're starting to sound like me." Elazul quirked a brow.  
  
"Just stay out of it!" Miizu yelled.  
  
"You never stayed out of it..." Elazul glared at her and then he slowly smirked. "And you saved my race. You have to give me a better reason than that."   
  
"I don't want you there!" Miizu growled. "Hiinu's my brother and you're to irrational. So butt out!" Without waiting for a retort, Miizu ran off. "I'm sorry, Elazul" She whispered "But I can't see you getting hurt."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miizu sat on the beach at Polpota Harbor with a distance gaze toward the sea. Never before had she been bombarded with such emotions at once. Pain, anger, sadness, and maybe...love?   
  
No! She thought. He has Pearl...He must like Pearl...They're both Jumis..."Now is not a time to think about this..." She muttered aloud.  
  
"Think about what?" A voice asked from behind her. In a flash, Miizu was facing her brother with a battle postion. "Come now sister, that's no way to greet me."  
  
"Oh! Like the time you hit me with your sword." Miizu snapped.   
  
"Hey! You got me back for that!" Hiinu laughed. "I still have a bump from that kick."  
  
"How could you be laughing at a time like this?" Miizu shook her head. "We're enemies!"  
  
"No!" Hiinu sighed. "You're just getting in my way, Miizu. Just let me finish my duties."  
  
"I can't if it involves hurting my friends..." Miizu shook her head. "What is Drakonis up to?"  
  
"You know I can't reveal that." Hiinu shrugged.   
  
"Then I can't leave you alone." Miizu pointed her spear at him. "Where are Bud and Lisa?"  
  
"Safe at your home." Hiinu smirked.  
  
"What?" Miizu lowered her spear. "What was the point in this anyways?"  
  
"To distract you from my real mission." Hiinu replied with a shrug.  
  
"Wh-what did you do!?!" Miizu demanded in a panic.  
  
"Well I was curious about that Jumi guy..." Hiinu started and suddenly Elazul appeared in a orb shaped barrier.  
  
"Elazul!" Miizu gasped in spite of herself. Hiinu's smile faded.  
  
"So you do have feeling for him..." He glared at the Jumi. "You have feelings for this rude jerk."  
  
"No!" Miizu cried helplessly. "He's just a friend. I would have kissed any guy under that hypnosis to get to you and I wouldn't want you to hurt any of my friends. You have no proof!"  
  
" Really..." Hiinu slowly smiled again. "I'm glad...Well off to work!" With that, he vanished and the orb areound Elazul followed.  
  
"Elazul...I'm sorry..." Mizu ran to the Jumi and threw herself in his arms. "I should have brought you with me."  
  
"........." Elazul shook his head and broke the hug. "Don't be sorry...I followed anyways."  
  
"But if you were with me-"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" The Jumi turned away. "I gotta go now. Pearl needs me."  
  
"Elazul..." Miizu stepped forward and stopped; so confused what to do. He just walked away coldly without turning back. Miizu faced the sea again with another distant gaze. Flameshe appeared looking around.  
  
"Did I miss him?" She blinked and looked around. "Was he here Miizu? Hey...what's with the sad look? You're not gonna cry are you" Miizu didn't hear her and she didn't cry. Though she wanted to, something inside her knew that Elazul would be mad if she did.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Chapter Preview: Bud and Lisa are back but Miizu isn't very happy. Looks like they'll have to cheer her up!  
  
Author's note: Yay! Chapter three is finished! Love me! I know it took long and I'm sorry. I'll try to update quicker. Ta ta! 


	4. No Time for Grief! : Lisa and Bud Take A...

No Time for Grief! : Lisa and Bud Take Action  
  
Miizu enetered her house bracing herself for a huge mess but what she walked in on were two little sorcerers cleaning the house. She stood there...frozen by emotions that swelled up in her heart. The children looked up and in a flash of joy they ran to her. She took them up in a long embrace and held them tightly.  
  
"Lisa...Bud..."She whispered there names as if they were a secret kept lock in her heart. "I'm so sorry that this happened." It was only now she realized how much she loved the little rascals.  
  
"It's not your fault, Miizu!" Lisa cried. "We weren't strong enough!"  
  
"Besides..." Bud shrugged. "Hiinu's a pretty cool guy."  
  
"I can't take this..." Miizu stood up with her fists balled up. "He's taking advantage of the fact that I love so many people...How could he be so evil...?"  
  
"But...he started to say something about you." Lisa whispered to her. "He couldn't finish though 'cuz he was so mad at himself. He said that the only way to protect you was to distract you."  
  
"Did he tell you what he was up to?" Miizu inquired.  
  
"Nope." Bud made his answer clear with a shake of his head.   
  
"He just said 'Miizu is going to kill me if she finds out. She worked so hard and now I'm unraveling everything.' It didn't make sense, Miizu" Lisa pouted. "What did you work so hard on?"  
  
"I...don't know..." Miizu tipped her head back in deep thought. "I helped...I helped Matilda...and...Larc and...Sierra...and the Jumi race..." Miizu covered her face. "It wasn't too hard at all...I just helped my friends. Elazul...Rachel...Watts...All of them...I helped them all. I worked hard to help them so how is he supposed to undo it? I thought Hiinu loved me..." Miizu sat at the table and pounded her fist on it. "Does he want me to be alone?"  
  
"We'll never leave you alone!" Lisa cried out.  
  
"Yeah! We're still your apprentices!" Bud smirked. "You ain't getting rid of us so easy!"  
  
"Thank you..." Miizu sighed. "I think I'm going to go to sleep..." She stood up and went upstairs to her room. Bud and Lisa looked at eachother with concern in their eyes.  
  
"I think something else is bothering her..." Lisa murmured with a frown.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miizu sat on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms hugging them. Why was she thinking about him...Elazul...Why did she feel this way?  
  
"Miizu...Get a hold of yourself...You've gone through worse..." Miizu declared with a shake of her fist. "I'm not gonna sit around boring myself to tears by thinking about some guy...I'll...I'll go to the orchard!" And so she ran down her stairs and almost knocked the little sorcerers down. They managed to catch their balance by grabing on to her legs.  
  
"Where are you going, Miizu?" Lisa inquired blinking up at her. "If you're going somewhere I'm going along!"  
  
"I'm just going to the orchard to pick some produce." Miizu replied with a shrug. "If you two want to help, you're more than welcome to."  
  
"Alright!" Bud posed triumphantly. "I'll help you since I'm a strong man and all." The only reply he got to that was laughter. So they left the house and went staright to the orchard that was quite nearby. Trent welcomed them with a "hello" before they went to pick some fruits and vegetables. When they had finished, Trent gave them seeds he found and Miizu had him plant some more. After leaving the garden, they went to check on the pets in the barn and fed them. All of this was done in silence for Bud and Lisa did not know what to say to the dazed Miizu. Finally as th sun set on the horizon, Miizu herded Lisa and Bud inside to have dinner.  
  
"I haven't made you two some of that delicious soup of mine in a while." Miizu smiled as she went into the kitchen to concoct some stew. As Miizu brewed, Lisa and Bud muttered to eachother.  
  
"She's trying so hard to look happy but it's obvious she isn't..." Lisa sighed.  
  
"Something must've happened when she was searching for us." Bud whispered.  
  
"Well...maybe we should...figure out what happened while she was trying to find us." Lisa suggested with a nod.  
  
"Alright!" Bud grinned. "But what if she doesn't tell us?"  
  
"Uhm...I'll figure something out." Lisa shrugged. Miizu enetered the room and sat at the table.  
  
"Alright I just have to let it simmer for a while." She announced.  
  
"Uhm, Miizu?" Lisa stood next to Miizu and looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah?" Miizu turned and bent down a little to be eye-level.  
  
"We like hearing of your adventures and we kind of wanted to know what happened when you were looking for us." Lisa looked at her foot as she spoke.  
  
"Oh?" Miizu blinked and nodded her head. "Uh sure I guess I can give you the accounts of my journey. Where to start...? Ah!" Miizu cleared her throat and sat up straight. "Well..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Miizu had finished her story, Bud and Lisa had become very silent.They had already finished the soup and now they stared at their empty bowls. Miizu blushed and sighed miserably.  
  
"I...should have told the truth..." Miizu closed her eyes. "I..." She couldn't even say it know. She could tell them how much she cared for him...how much she loved him.   
  
"We know..." Bud murmured quietly.  
  
"You know?" Miizu blinked. "but I..."  
  
"We can see it in your actions." Lisa explained. "We've seen how you felt for him for a long while."  
  
"If you could see...then...everyone else knew!" Miizu closed her eyes. "But no one said anything..."  
  
"Elazul doesn't know..." Lisa whispered. "We wanted you to tell him...But you didn't. Why didn't you, Miizu?"  
  
"I..." Miizu sighed and shook her head. "Why didn't I...? I'll tell him right now! I...I will!" She walked toward the door and turn to them. "Thank you...both of you..."  
  
"You're welcome!" Bud grinned and Lisa giggled.  
  
  
  
"Good luck!" Lisa gave her thumbs up and winked. With that, Miizu stepped outside to the dark starry sky with much determination. It soon faded into shock as her eyes fell on Elazul. He was just about to climb the steps when she had stepped out.  
  
"Elazul..." Miizu gasped meeting Elazul's surprised gaze. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to tell you something..." Elazul replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER: What? Elazul has something to say? But what can it be?  
  
Lisa: "But...Miizu? Why is your face so red?"  
  
Next chapter... "MIIZU'S CONFESSION"  
  
Author's Note:I wanted the preview to be all anime like...hehehe.... AHAHAHAHA! This chapter finished!....that is all -.-; 


	5. Miizu's Confession

Miizu's Confession  
  
"But...That's not fair!" Miizu cried out with her fists balled up at her sides. She was starting to tremble with rage.  
  
"What are you talking about, Miizu?" Elazul inquired.  
  
  
  
"Nothing!" Miizu shouted. "Congratulations...I hope you're happy...I wish you the best of luck."  
  
"You will be there...right?" Elazul asked with no feeling in his voice but his eyes were pleading.  
  
"I'm not sure." Miizu mumbled. "I'll have to see if I'm free..." Miizu looked away.She could not lie to him so easily when he was looking at her like that. "It's pretty late, Elazul...I will see you another time."  
  
"It's happening tomorrow." Elazul coughed. "I hope you can make it. It would mean a lot to Pearl."  
  
"Of course it would...She has you..." Miizu muttered under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Elazul blinked.  
  
"I said I'll see what I can do." Miizu said as she turned to her door. "Goodnight." After Elazul said "Goodnight" she opened the door and stepped inside. Lisa and Bud were at the table and were surprised to see her home.  
  
"Miizu?" Bud cocked his head to the side. "You've only been out for half an hour."  
  
"Yeah..." Miizu sighed. "Get ready to go out tomorrow...there's a special occasion going on in the Bejeweled city..." She did not wait to hear their response. Before they could speak, she was already running up the steps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A HALF HOUR EARLIER....  
  
"Elazul..." Miizu gasped meeting Elazul's surprised gaze. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to tell you something..." Elazul replied.  
  
"Well...then tell me." Miizu was glad the darkness hid the red on her blushing face. "What is it?"  
  
"Well..."Elazul cleared his throat. "I first wanted to apologize for leaving so abruptly."  
  
"Wow...Elazul actually apologizing." Miizu joked. "Thanks..."  
  
"I've just had a lot on my mind...that's all." Elazul explained.  
  
"Is that what you want to talk about?" Miizu blinked.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk, Miizu?" Elazul mumbled.  
  
"Sure...I'd love to." Miizu took a step forward but stopped. "Oh! I have to tell the kids! I'll be right back!" She ran inside and closed the door behind herself.  
  
"Uhm are you okay?" Bud asked her.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine!" Miizu breathed.  
  
"But...Miizu? Why is your face so red?" Lisa inquired suspiciously.  
  
"Oh!" Miizu covered her face and turned away. "Well that's nothing...I'll be going for a walk with Elazul...so...uhm...I just wanted to let you know...bye." She walked out hearing Lisa giggle and smiled at Elazul. "Let's go!"  
  
"Uh..Right!" Elazul turned to lead the way away from her home and Miizu followed. They arrived in Lumina and walked around in silence before Elazul started to speak.  
  
"Miizu." He paused to find the right words. "Hiinu is someone you let get to you because he's your brother and you love him."  
  
"Well yes." Miizu smiled. "I can't bear the whole fact that someone I care so deeply for would betray me like that." Elazul winced."Hm? What's wrong, Elazul?"  
  
"So you would lie to him to protect him, right?" He asked.  
  
"Yes...I would lie to protect anyone I loved." Miizu murmured.  
  
"Even if it meant someone else you cared for could get hurt?"  
  
"I..." Miizu lowered her eyes. "What may hurt someone emotionally...may protect them physically."  
  
"Ah..." Elazul smiled. "So it's okay to lie to someone as long as there is a good reason behind it."  
  
"I..." Miizu thought about this. "I suppose i'd be a hypocrite if I said no..."  
  
"Miizu, I'm sorry." Elazul said.  
  
"Uhm...okay..." Miizu blinked.  
  
"I feel bad about acting so coldly." Elazul smiled.  
  
"Wow...two aplogies." Miizu giggled. "You're on a roll."  
  
"I certainly am..." Elazul looked off into the distance as if something were on his mind.  
  
"Elazul...?" Miizu looked up at him. She suddenly realized that they were on her front step. "Oh! How did we get here?"  
  
"We walked." Elazul smirked.  
  
"I must have been so in tune with this conversation that I didn't realize..."  
  
"Miizu... I have to tell you something" Elazul said.  
  
"I thought you did tell me something." Miizu blinked.  
  
"No..." Elazul sighed. "I just needed time to actually say this. It's big news and I'm sorry for telling you so late but it wasn't easy to really say."  
  
"Please get to the point." Miizu's eyes sparked with curiousity. Would he actually say something she wanted to tell him?  
  
"I'm...well...Pearl and I are..." He cleared his throat. "We're getting married tomorrow. We want you to be there to support us." Miizu was silent. "Miizu?"  
  
"You love eachother?" Miizu blurted.  
  
"Well...we care enough for eachother." Elazul shrugged.  
  
"But...That's not fair!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miizu shook her head trying not to remember what happened.  
  
"How could he..." She whispered. "How could she? I know she knew my feelings...traitors..." she kicked her bed and growled.  
  
"So you've heard the news." Hiinu's voice said behind her.  
  
"Hiinu!" Miizu turned to face him and sighed. " What do you want now?" She threw a book at him but, of course, he dodged it.  
  
"I came to check up on you." Hiinu replied with a smirk. "I thought you'd be happy for your friends."  
  
"Oh yes! Elated!" Miizu snapped. "This is all your fault."  
  
"Ah hah!" Hiinu pointed a finger at her. "So you do have feelings for him. I might say that you love him!"  
  
"You're right...I do!" She headed toward the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hiinu demanded.  
  
"I'm going to stop that wedding." Miizu declared.  
  
"No you're not!" Hiinu threw his arm forward and an orb surrounded Miizu. She turned with an expression of fury on her face.  
  
"How did you get these powers?" She demanded.  
  
"I have Drakonis to thank." Hiinu replied.  
  
"Let me go, Hiinu..." Miizu ordered. "I can't allow Elazul to go through with this..."  
  
"And what about you?" Hiinu growled irratably.  
  
"You worry so much about me that you've forgotten about something else." Miizu whispered with tears misting her eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hiinu blinked suspiciously.  
  
"If you try to protect me from the oe thing I love..." Miizu hissed. "Then I will never forgive. You will no longer be my brother.  
  
"I'm calling your bluff, Miizu." Hiinu grinned with a sort of craziness in his eyes. "In the end, I will be the only one you can depend on. You will only have me to worry about."  
  
"Have you gone mad?" Miizu gasped noting the insanity in his expression. "Leave me alone!" Hiinu just laughed and bowed.  
  
"As you wish. But You cannot break out of that barrier." He chuckled. "You are trapped." With that said, he disappeared.  
  
"No! Let me out, Hiinu! Let me out!" Miizu cried. She heard footsteps on the stairs and relaized that it was bud and Lisa. "Lisa! Bud! Come quick!" The twins ran up and blinked at Miizu.  
  
"How did this happen?" They asked at the same time.  
  
"Hiinu did this." Miizu sighed. "You have to get me out of here! I can't let Elazul and Pearl marry."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lisa crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Pearl and Elazul are getting married tomorrow... We have to stop them!" Miizu explained. Bud and Lisa looked at eachother and gave eachother a nod. They blasted the orb with magic but nothing happened. All throughout the night, they blasted the orb but it did not effect it at all. The hours passed by and as the sunlight peaked through Miizu's window. She grit her teeth and started to pound at the orb with her spear.  
  
"I can't let this happen!" She screamed as she raised her spear to give the orb one last strike. "I love him!" As if that word had a power over the the barrier that surrounded her, it broke and faded away. Miizu blinked as it disappeared and wiped at the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Quick, Miizu!" Lisa broke her trance. "We have to go now if we want to stop Elazul and Pearl" Miizu nodded her head and they all ran down the steps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Elazul whispered to Pearl as they stood at the altar.   
  
"I'm positive, just wait and see." Pearl smiled at the serious Jumi. "You wont regret this at all."  
  
"I don't know, Pearl..." Elazul murmured. "This doesn't feel right. What if everything goes wrong?"  
  
"Sh!" The preacher hushed them and began the procession. It didn't last very long for everyone could hear an argument ensuing outside. Then they heard a crash. Pearl winced and Elazul shook his head. Miizu kicked the door open and stormed inside.  
  
"I cannot allow this wedding to happen!" Miizu declared.  
  
"And why not?" The preacher inquired.  
  
"Uh..."Miizu blinked and cleared her throat. "They aren't good for eachother. Pearl is too passive. Elazul's too agressive."  
  
"Opposites do attract...occasionally." One of the witnesses spoke up recieving an icy glare from Miizu.  
  
"Well it still wouldn't work..." Miizu argued. "They don't love eachother. This wedding is a lie."  
  
"You're stopping this wedding because you think they don't love eachother?" The preacher inquired. "Why does this effect you?"  
  
"I'm their friends...I should watch out for them." Miizu retorted.  
  
"Let us continue the wedding." The preacher turned his attention to Pearl and Elazul.  
  
"NO!" Miizu cried running up the aisle and standing in between Elazul and Peatl. "This can't happen!"  
  
"Why does this bother you so much?" Elazul inquired.  
  
"Because I love you..." Miizu whispered.  
  
"What'd you say?" Elazul moved closer.  
  
"I said I love you!" Miizu cried.  
  
"Hah! It worked!" Pearl clapped her hands.  
  
"Wh-what?" Miizu blinked.  
  
"Well...This wedding was a plan to have you confess your love to Elazul." Pearl explained. "We knew you would try to stop it."  
  
"A-And Elazul k-knew about this?" Miizu stuttered.  
  
"Yes!" Pearl smiled. "Aren't you happy?"  
  
"I don't want to speak to you." Miizu growled at Elazul and started to walk off.  
  
"Mi-Miizu wait!" Elazul chased after her.  
  
"Uh...that wasn't a part of the plan..." Pearl scratched her head. "Well the rest is up to Elazul."  
  
Uh Oh! Miizu's mad! What will happen? It looks like this story is...TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PREVIEW:   
  
Lisa: Hi! It's time for the next story's preview  
  
Miizu: Were you a part of the wedding?  
  
Lisa: Uh...I plead the fifth?  
  
Miizu: LIIIIIISSSSAAAA!  
  
Miizu is angry. Now it up to the LOM crew to cool her down before Hiinu gets to her. So check out the next chapter, "TAMING THE INNER BEAST"  
  
Author's note: Oh! I'm on a roll. I got this one finished up! Please R/R! 


End file.
